


【GGAD】一星期情侣

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】一星期情侣

流水账叙事

不以开车为目的的ABO设定

其他cp包括：纽特×蒂娜，克拉尔（追随格林德沃的那位亚裔小哥）×雯达·罗齐尔

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"我永远不会参加这种无聊的活动，你们去参加就可以了，这听起来像格外愚蠢的麻瓜才会热衷的把戏。"尽管表情像看到了久不见面的债主，但格林德沃的确长了一张帅脸，雯达觉得这就是自己长久以来没泼上司一脸热咖啡的唯一脆弱的支撑点。

"克拉尔和我当然不会错过这个好玩的机会，但我们每个人都要表现出参与社会活动的高度热情，才有助于获得民意支持。如果您坚持拒绝，恐怕下个月的民意调查，您的支持率还会继续下降，先生。"雯达的表现总是十分专业，平静冷淡的语气从不代入任何个人情绪，"根据我的分析，保守派已经有反超的趋势了。"

我们的立场没有问题，支持率下降属于你们的工作失误。"

" Boss，不是每位选民都愿意弄明白我们推行的新政会如何影响巫师界的历史进程，承认并接纳一部分麻瓜科学技术在他们看来也只是丰富了娱乐形式而已。"

"绝大多数的人最关心的新闻依然是流行歌手发布的新歌和魁地奇俱乐部排名。所以无论您的演讲有多精彩，他们都会觉得一个失去了固定的Omega、没有孩子每天睡书房的中年Alpha男巫……"雯达深吸了一口气，"并不值得信赖。"

 

 

"与人口膨胀的麻瓜世界相比，巫师新生儿的数量正在逐年减少，这一严重的社会问题已经引发人们越来越多的关注，而新生儿减少的趋势可能还要要继续持续一段时间。

我们的采访嘉宾埃菲亚斯·多吉先生指出，这可能与巫师较长的寿命有关。长期以来，我们恋爱、结婚、生子、育儿的观念已经与麻瓜有了很大的区别……年龄增大则拒绝结婚，抑制生育的意识也会加强。

因此我们邀请各个行业的优秀巫师代表参与一星期情侣活动，希望他们愉快温馨的相处过程可以传递恋爱情感，让巫师们感受家庭生活的美好，鼓励大家勇于打破隔阂……

本周日我们将现场进行一星期情侣的抽签仪式。

巫师的第一档电视节目，敬请期待！"

"我得承认，狗狗，你的分析很非常有道理。他们终于找到了合适的人来担任这项工作。"邓布利多合上报纸，举起咖啡杯向好友道贺。"但是我不认为自己现在还适合参加这样的活动，和其他人扮演短期情侣。我是个失败者，让大家多看看像你和玛丽的生活才会激发大家组建家庭的欲望。"

"别这样，阿不思，大家更想看曲折一点的爱情故事。"多吉只要情绪激动，脸上的痘印就会变红，从学生时代开始就是这样，"你很重要，你是无数巫师的典范，如果你都拒绝主动接近别人……你应该放下了，我亲爱的朋友，这也许是你建立一段新关系的好机会。你不能让我组织的第一个大型活动失败，很多人都是看到了你的名字才答应加入的。"

"我不能……"

"别担心那位先生，我们可以拜托纽特在分组的时候绕开你们。"

"好吧。"邓布利多终于同意把自己的名字签到抽签用的羊皮纸上。

多吉心满意足地离开之后，阿不思有点后悔自己没提什么反复无常的要求，放学的钟声有点让人头痛，他还没吃饭就已经饱了，一点都不想去餐厅。

 

 

"这个见鬼的……真的能发挥作用？"

"一个星期很快就会过去，您只需要和其他嘉宾做做样子，电视和报纸会让大家知道格林德沃先生在积极地寻求解决社会问题的方法，并亲身参与其中。"工作能力极其出色的女士适时地递上了一张嘉宾的名单。

"我想没什么坏处，你知道，为了社会责任。"格林德沃扫了一眼名单。

"当然，先生。"雯达离开的时候脸上依然带着得体的微笑。

 

 

纽特觉得自己把嗅嗅带到办公室是个非常不明智的举动，但是又有什么办法呢？他已经答应了多吉先生在两次旅行之间的空闲时间到他的部门来帮忙，而这个家伙又是个十足的惹事精——自从那天看到了蒂娜手上的戒指，它就开始一刻不停地试图从箱子里溜出来，想把那个亮闪闪的小东西也藏进自己毛乎乎的口袋里。

现在这个长着眼睛的麻烦看上了妈咪的钱包，想把里面所有的金加隆据为己有，结果一次抱走得太多，怀里的金币撒得到处都是，两只前爪显然已经不够用了，它没法同时按住所有的硬币……

纽特看着嗅嗅急得团团转的傻样，并没有没有出手阻止它，显然忙着把金币收进口袋会让它毛绒绒的小脑袋里暂时想不到溜出的事情。

刚刚的屏蔽咒把他累坏了，巫师的字迹会或多或少地带上一些书写者的魔法属性，因此那两张签名总是彼此吸引，普通的咒语根本没有办法解决，最后只能一层层地套叠那些复杂的屏蔽咒语——当然这并不能难倒纽特，没有人比他更擅长这个，他甚至可以成功地让野营的麻瓜们忽略掉在帐篷附近散步的角驼兽，贪吃的姑娘趁机偷走了他们刚放在火上的羊腿。

等它抓着椅背，艰难地蜷着腿爬到了桌面上，准备把最后一枚失散的金币收进口袋里，却发现那个圆圆的宝贝恰好混进了几摞文件的夹缝里，搞乱了桌面上所有的纸张之后才艰难地够到了目标，下一秒就被纽特整个儿提了起来，挥舞着粗短的四肢扭来扭去。

"玩得够开心了？"纽特收好了一片狼藉的桌面，不由分说地把这只油光水滑的不安定分子塞进手提包，然后把已经定好咒语的名签密封进了保密的档案袋里。

 

神奇生物生来就有奇特的魔法，而巫师在这一领域还知之甚少。

所以没有人不知道嗅嗅的爪子会带上怎样的魔法，但结果就是两份强烈的渴望可以产生共鸣——名签上的屏蔽魔法被完全扰乱了。

 

"我我我……太感谢您了，多吉先生！我做了很多准备，一定不会浪费这个宝贵的机会！！"实习导演吉恩·托马斯激动得磕磕巴巴，挥舞着手里的笔记本，毕竟格林德沃和邓布利多的组合太过耀眼，分组结果刚一出现就轻而易举地抢了其他所有情侣的风头，这个年轻人显然是热血沸腾，想大干一场。

"希望梅林保佑你。"希望你的笔记本能派上点用场，多吉觉得事情大概不会这样简单。

 

♢第1天·星期日

"我想两位就不用介绍了吧。"托马斯兴奋地搓着手，他没想到自己会捡到这对组合，省去互相熟悉的过程，他的镜头会最先抓住观众的眼球，而且天知道他上学的时候见过多少本以这两位为主角的手抄小册子在女生手中流传!等大家看到了导演名单，说不定自己暗恋的女神都会派猫头鹰来向咨询，他端起了咖啡杯，仿佛已经看到了梦中的姑娘捧着花朝自己款款走来……

"当然，目前报纸头条占有率最高的炸毛鹰马——格林德沃先生。"

"噗——"摄影师一口咖啡喷了出来，开始怀疑他们是不是请来了一位假的邓布利多教授。

"看来梅林又在打瞌睡，让我再次遇见这位只知道躲在学校里给学生擦鼻涕的高尚无比的邓布利多教授！"

"我觉得应该提前说好条件，我们临时的共同住所得划好分界线，除了公共区域，谁也不要打扰别人。"

"嘿，我发现你唯一的可取之处就是依然能准确无误地说出我的想法，教授！"

眼看着场面要控制不住，吉恩赶紧回忆自己做过的功课:运动和音乐可以使人心情愉悦，共同的业余爱好能让两个人的感情迅速升温。"不如两位先生一起去听一场音乐会，或者打打球？"

"十柱滚木球这种麻瓜把戏完全是给身手不够敏捷，玩不好魁地奇的家伙自我安慰用的。"格林德沃脸上带着不怀好意的讥笑。

"恰好我觉得摇滚音乐会里表演的，不过是一群上蹿下跳的猴子。"邓布利多寸步不让。

"那这样……呵呵，不如我们结束今天的拍摄。格林德沃先生和邓布利多教授可以回去休息了，第二天的拍摄任务我们稍后会派猫头鹰送到。"他们差点就把魔杖抽出来了，托马斯导演觉得自己刚开始不久的职业遇到了空前的危机。

 

♢第2天·星期一

"你在学校里也起得这么晚吗？任务要求，我们得给对方准备早餐。"格林德沃刚刚敏捷地躲过了直朝脑门中央的一团火球，"摄像机已经到了，你别想搞乱我的头发。"

"待在霍格沃茨的好处之一就是用不着自己做饭，猫头鹰什么时候到的？你看到了为什么不提醒我？"刚睡醒的手指不听使唤，阿不思干脆给了领带一个魔咒，让它自己把结打好，腾出手来趁着油烧热往锅里打了一个鸡蛋

"我们的分界线，教授。"格林德沃靠在厨房门口得意洋洋地看着前夫有些手忙脚乱的样子，即使共同生活过一段时间，这也不是什么常见的景象，"说实话，我受到的指控已经够多了，得按规定办事，我可不想被你抓住证据说什么性骚扰。"

邓布利多把煎锅栽到火上，"但是说到规定，我发现你也根本没有准备——"

两只长耳猫头鹰抬着鼓鼓囊囊的一个大包裹从客厅的窗户里飞了进来。（它们原本的确是打算从厨房进来，但是那里的窗口留得太小）两只猫头鹰放下包裹轻车熟路地飞进了厨房，去找找有没有掺了果仁的麦片可以入口。

包裹上的火漆突然变成了一张嘴，开始感情充沛地发表演说:"Boss，昨天是星期天，您也终于可以光明正大地和那位教授同处一室了，难道不觉得自己应该给一名平日里努力工作的职业女性留一点时间，让她和自己的男朋友度过一个比较美好的夜晚，而不是听一整晚的邓布利多喜欢什么和邓布利多讨厌什么吗？我本来以为自己的时间已经被压榨到只能发展办公室恋情了，结果……"

"你准备了什么？"格林德沃冷冷地插了一句。

"我们去店里看过了，相信我们，先生，那些食物您根本做不出来……我只好把给他的那份寄过来了。"

包裹自动打开了:冒着热气的土豆，整盘的荷包蛋，油汪汪的烤香肠……

"最后再插一句，Boss。你最好伪装一下，让他以为这是你准备的，缓和一下关系。昨天的报纸《针锋相对:格林德沃与邓布利多复合希望渺茫？》。梅林啊，男巫都是傻瓜吗？如果您真的还想……"

"住口！"

喋喋不休的火漆听话地把自己掰成了两瓣，厨房里冒出的白烟给此刻的沉默添了点背景。

 

鸡蛋煎糊了，吐司烤得有点干，牛奶煮得太过硬在锅底……格林德沃毫不怀疑邓布利多是故意的。

"我不擅长烹饪魔法，你早就知道。"

"记不清楚了，毕竟那个时候最吸引我的食物是系着围裙的你，你挺喜欢在厨房里的……"

 

吉恩觉得自己应该为整个拍摄团队的安危着想，带着他们夺门而逃，但是两条腿不听使唤，他开始掐着大腿强迫自己回想在麻瓜的培训班上学到的有关视频剪辑的知识……

 

"你吃不完这么多，不如分我——"格林德沃皱着眉头看了一眼，最后还是决定把杯子里棕色的糊状物倒进垃圾桶。

"不可以，这是准备给我的早餐。"邓布利多带着打包好的正常食物，头也不抬地踏进了飞路网的火焰里，"你如果觉得饿可以喝一瓶我的麻瓜汽水，它们同样可以补充能量。"

 

♢第3天·星期二

要让一个年轻人的美梦破灭，情绪低落，可能两天不顺利的工作就足够了——吉恩已经不敢指望自己的作品可以一炮而红了，他甚至连节目需要的时长都差点剪辑不出，顶着黑眼圈垂头丧气地坐在摄影机旁边。

别的组合已经开始去公园野餐了……格林德沃×邓布利多的留言板下面只有稀稀拉拉的几条留言，人们都在抱怨导演为什么不把这两位先生的同框镜头放出来。

"梅林知道，我们等他们一起出现等了多少年，要我说导演分到的是最般配的一对嘉宾，为什么能把节目做成这个样子？？要我看只会拿起电脑来乱砸的巨怪都比他强得多……"让新手导演更难过的是，爱吃糖耗子的尖鼻子女巫的留言不是个例，少得可怜的几个还在关注这一组嘉宾的观众，也把注意力主要集中在攻击导演这件事上……

这是一档全年龄向的综艺节目，不能出现色情暴力的影像……语言也不行。导演欲哭无泪。

 

"我们今天的计划是……"

"共进晚餐，并各自为对方点菜。"格林德沃从信封里取出卡片，用一种难以置信的语气一字一顿地念了出来。

"我想某人可能除了一场接一场的晚宴，把高度酒精饮料送进胃里，和别人调情或者说些骗鬼的谎话，已经无法接受正常的晚餐了。"

"我显然比因为带孩子弄得满身奶粉味的教授先生更知道。"格林德沃反唇相讥。

 

焦糖布丁、柠檬甜挞、泡芙、千层酥……一个个白瓷盘子在格林德沃面前叠得摇摇欲坠。

"你这些年就靠吃这种东西活着吗？竟然还没有变成一个超重的中年人，还是说邓布利多教授为了自己的虚荣心，留住那些愚蠢的追求者，不得不一直偷偷地给自己的肚子用变形咒？"格林德沃飞速地解决自己的晚餐，每份精致又昂贵的甜点只吃了一口。

"甜味可以让人心情愉悦，激发人们对美好的向往，我当然不指望一个一顿晚饭点三盆油乎乎的炖菜的德国人会懂这些。"阿不思皱着眉头抿了一口碗里的热汤，好像喝的是什么辣嗓子的魔药，但还是忍着没有把里面的胡萝卜挑出去。

 

"你不能这样，盖尔，我真的很饿了。"阿不思踮起脚来去拿被盖勒特高高举起的点心盒子，最近麻瓜蛋糕店的老板把它们做成了各种小动物的形状，肚子里填满了各式各样的果酱、糖浆和巧克力，所以他每天下午都跟一群麻瓜小孩一起等着老板把烤箱的门打开。

"饿了就把蔬菜和肉都吃掉，全都吃光才可以挑一种零食，我们早就说好了。"格林德沃的胳膊依然伸得笔直，感谢德姆斯特朗严苛的体能训练，让他比自己身量不低的Omega还要高出不少。"别用这种眼神看我，今晚它不会有用的，胡萝卜也要吃完。"

阿不思委屈巴巴地吃完了自己的晚饭，才被允许从盒子里拿了一个夹心的甜面包出来。格林德沃觉得自己简直像麻瓜童话里，虐待公主的邪恶魔法师。

"我不喜欢甜食。"阿不思正把一只笑得蠢极了的狗熊脑袋递到他的嘴边。

"甜味会让人变得愉快，好心情会让你喜欢美好的东西，甜甜圈可以拯救世界。我把第一口让给你，就尝一口……"

 

"除了第一口的新鲜感，我还是讨厌一切甜食。"格林德沃小声嘟囔了一句。

"我还是很高兴我们分开的这些年，你好像越发变得让人无法忍受了，盖勒特。但好在没像阿不福思说的那样变成什么十恶不赦的通缉犯。"阿不思突然结束了两个人的争吵。

"我想我们或许可以恢复通信。"

邓布利多好像想说什么，但是被热汤呛了一口，然后是一长串的咳嗽，咳得眼睛发红才停下。

"我有点想念你，那段日子也是我工作最顺利的时候，失去你之后再也没有那么高的支持率了，虽然我现在很难把你天才的大脑和下午茶里甜到发腻的点心，简单到无聊的教科书还有冒鼻涕泡的傻乎乎的小崽子联系在一起……"

"我看不必麻烦了。"阿不思毫不犹豫地用柠檬甜挞漂亮的淡黄色奶油给格林德沃的头发添了点颜色。

 

"这个玩笑一点都不好笑，Boss。"雯达·罗齐尔也有点维持不住自己面无表情的状态，"您真的觉得邓布利多教授很重要吗？"

"我本来以为他会笑，或者有点感动。"

"克拉尔如果试图用日本的Omega女巫都不能出门工作这件事来表明自己有多爱我……邓布利多先生对您已经很温柔了，这是个好消息。"

"我今晚应该留在你们这里加班，等他冷静一下，不那么生气了，我再……"

"绝对不行，格林德沃先生。躲在外面是最愚蠢的行为，您必须回去，不要试图辩白，直接道歉，带上礼物，您亲自去买或者让克拉尔去帮您挑，反正你们挑礼物的眼光丑得，对不起，如出一辙。"

 

♢第4天·星期三

"已经是凌晨了，这种小事用不着——"

"这意味着您的倒计时又少了一天。"克拉尔适时地插了一句。

"这种花太丢人，还有傻乎乎的心形巧克力，我16岁的时候都没有干过这种事儿。"

"虽然我没法目睹您16岁的风采，也许比现在可爱多了。"雯达坚持，"但是我敢保证，今天您不这样做，以后还会做更丢人的事情来的。"

"不可能，这么多年了我都没有。"

 

"如果你们没有别的事，请快点离开，我明天还要上班，再吵下去邻居们要去投诉了。"也可能是被吵醒的原因，邓布利多看上去依然心情不好。

"是我，阿不思。"格林德沃一把夺过了之前一直声称自己不愿意送的礼物，"我很抱歉，这是我给你准备的礼物。晚餐的时候那是个很傻的玩笑，你听我解释……"然后格林德沃就当半夜赶过来陪他道歉的那对小情侣不存在，自然而然地把他们关在了门外。

 

完全不知道昨晚发生了什么的吉恩觉得今天的工作终于见到了一点顺利的苗头。

格林德沃头一次没有对他们的任务冷嘲热讽，他竟然真的按照任务卡片上写的，给霍格沃茨的教授写了信，没有找茬吵架，在他允许公布内容的那几封里还有几句温柔的问候和关心，有一次他甚至让猫头鹰叼上了摆在办公室案头的那束花。

 

"今天中午的牛排腰子馅饼味道很不错，餐厅里出了新口味的饮料……真希望今天下午课上所有的学生都能顺利地把刺猬变成针插，啮齿类动物是哺乳动物变形的入门级别，并不危险，昨天的格兰芬多和斯莱特林做得不错，除了史密斯昨天用完针插之后忘了跟那只刺猬说谢谢，被啃坏了半个课本。"

福克斯很少送这种极其不重要的信件，但是依然在那一群兴奋得上蹿下跳的猫头鹰面前保持了足够的骄傲，温柔地看了主人一眼，矜持地伸出爪子来允许他把一包柠檬雪宝系上去。

 

格林德沃全天都表现得很冷静，做了两三个重要的决定，关注了新闻上的舆论变化，没有任何异常，除了把收到的礼物摆在了办公桌上，不停地调整位置，以保证它们占据的是最显眼的位置。

 

"可能只比第一次当爸爸年轻的Alpha激动一点。"后来的采访中，雯达对着话筒撇了撇嘴，"别再问我这种问题了，那毕竟是邓布利多教授啊。"

 

♢第5天·星期四

"聚会得来点游戏！"

节目取得空前的成功，尤其是罗齐尔和克拉尔这一对朝夕相处两情相悦如今才（观众们以为）捅破窗户纸的有情人更是成功地炒热了话题，成为了节目开播之后的一组黑马。

真真假假的爱情故事让观众们热情高涨，整个节目组也很激动，一定要组织所有的嘉宾来一次聚会，连之前帮忙筹备过的纽特夫妇都接到了邀请。

导演觉得这种珍贵的场景绝对不能浪费，赶紧让摄像师把镜头对准了聚会的圆桌。

"每一对情侣都要隔开坐，按顺序抽取问题卡片，在纸条上写下问题的答案，答案不正确或者拒绝回答的人都要喝一杯酒。"

所有人都伸出魔杖，指在桌子中央的问题卡片上，卡片闪着蓝光漂浮起来，开始自动发牌。

 

"第一个问题，你最喜欢对方的什么？"第一张牌发给了蒂娜，嗅嗅的幼崽期需要较高的温度，格外喜欢和人类亲密接触，此刻正坐在她的腿上扭来扭去，想趁她写字的时候跳上桌子把所有的酒杯都偷走。

"我的箱子，她喜欢在里面的动物，尤其是艾米，就是她亲手送回鸟巢的那只鸟蛇。"纽特在回答感情问题的时候总是很害羞，语速也变得很快。

"哦，我写的是善良的心。"蒂娜嗔怪地看了他一眼，喝完了酒杯里的酒。

"第二个问题，对方最讨厌的事情。"

"加班之后照镜子发现脱妆了。"雯达刚说完就伸手把克拉尔面前倒扣的纸条翻开看了。从她的笑容来看，对方回答得不错。两个人的酒杯轻碰，笑着抿了一小口。

……

"对方最引以为傲的一门魔法。"

"变形术，高级变形术可以让人不借助复方汤剂就随意改变容貌，而且没有副作用和反应期。但如果不是易容马格斯，就很难通过后天的学习做到这一点，而且大多都会保留自己难以消除的特征。据我所知，目前只有两个巫师可以完美地做到这一点。"阿不思有些骄傲地低了低下巴。

"变形术，复方汤剂的味道像蝙蝠拉肚子的味道。"一位嘉宾好奇地翻开了写好的答案，念完之后格林德沃得意地吹了一声口哨。

几轮游戏之后，格林德沃和阿不思成了唯一一组没有动过酒杯的情侣，他们总能准确无误地猜中别人看来根本不可能的答案，有的时候会有解释，有的时候没有。

"他们离婚之后真的没有再来往过吗？"另一个嘉宾不满地问。

 

游戏逐渐升级，问题也越来越露骨。

"除了戒指最像定情信物的东西？"

"我的是《神奇动物在哪里》，是独一无二的手写版本。"蒂娜低头揉着抱在手臂让不肯下来的嗅嗅幼崽。

纽特激动得一口喝光了大半杯酒，脸上的雀斑都变成了粉红色。

格林德沃隔着衬衣抓起了一个像项链的东西，非妖精工艺的银质项链非常廉价，却是两个少年花了整整一个晚上设计出来的世界上独一无二的一对。他正要说话，却发现邓布利多拿起酒杯一饮而尽。

"哇——"人群里发出一声失望又意味深长的感叹，纽特悄悄向蒂娜递了一个眼色，雯达也满是担忧地看了克拉尔一眼。

 

"一起做过的最温馨的事情是什么？"

"我们第一次一起参加巫师大战，面对一条发疯的苏格兰铁肚皮，结束之后，他满脸是血，朝我做了个鬼脸。"雯达优雅地微笑着，让人完全没有办法想象她在战场上是如何面对肆虐的火龙。

"我们没有这么宏大的故事，他记得我们第一次见面，我说我喜欢番茄酱，然后他在准备早饭的时候放了很多，特别多……加了太多番茄酱的煎蛋非常难吃，但我还是全都吃完了，非常可爱。"这位靠出版物养活自己的女巫天性浪漫，大胆地冲只认识五天的男朋友抛了一个媚眼。

"我们认识的第一天，我太紧张了，把调味盒里的盐当成糖放了进去，结果没想到她跟我一样紧张，完全没有发现，还要了第二杯……"这位在草药学领域颇有成就的年轻研究员不好意思地低着头，不敢去看那位同样害羞的姑娘。

我们有更好的故事！盖勒特觉得阿不思其实说得没错，他有时候确实像一只炸了毛的鹰马一样渴望成为人们注意力的中心。阿不思但是好像并没有照顾到格林德沃的想法，"我忘了"，他又喝了一杯酒。

 

"你们最严重的一次矛盾爆发是什么情况？"

这不是什么让人心情愉悦的问题，大家心照不宣地认定邓布利多教授会继续保持沉默，坐在阿不思旁边的是个惹人讨厌的家伙，甚至殷勤地给他添满了酒杯，盖勒特很想敲碎香槟酒瓶，用他的脑袋就很合适。

"观众朋友们也知道，很多时候矛盾过后我们的感情其实会——"多吉觉得自己必须从幕后出来打圆场了。

"他是个混蛋！"阿不思突然开口，"你们吵得不可开交，你花了整整一天的时间为他找各种理由，想和他重归于好，甚至觉得你们两个人应该有一个孩子了，回家却发现，所有的东西都少了一半，床头的台灯下面压着两张签了字的离婚协议书。"

没有人见过这样的邓布利多，他们分开的时候格林德沃的工作还在地下进行，他不得不停课接受魔法部的调查，连多吉都不记得他掉过眼泪。

但是邓布利多并不知道，后来那个混蛋想过回去，他想过如果来得及，可以把屋子恢复原样，但是猫头鹰送来了一张签了两个名字的纸……两个人的屋子空了，那是他最后悔的事情，比弄坏了你妹妹和那个麻瓜书记员婚礼上的羊奶蛋糕还后悔。

 

"我想我们的聚会该结束了，导演。"雯达边说边用眼神示意，老板快做些什么。

宾客们知趣地离开，留下多吉、纽特和蒂娜收拾残局，桌面上的问题卡还在不停地出牌:你们是如何爱上对方的，你会嫉妒他身边的人吗，你觉得是什么让你们在人海中相遇……

"因为那个让巫师回到阳光下的事业，还有见鬼的支持率。"邓布利多努力挤出了一个自嘲的笑容，挥了挥手，让卡片上的蓝光退去，落回桌面上重新变成安静又整齐的一摞。

蒂娜怀里的嗅嗅幼崽现在还不能分辨星光和钻石光芒的区别，时常在夜空下急得团团转，现在又被闪光的泪滴吸引，想把它们也收进口袋里，女主人及时把它探出来的毛脑袋按回了大衣口袋。

多吉挡住了纽特想把手帕递给格林德沃的手，摇摇头示意他们也该离开了，毕竟能解决这些问题的人只有一个，不是朋友也不是学生。

 

"我们也该回去了。"聚会的场地只剩两个人了，刚刚一言不发的格林德沃也终于开口，他把自己的外套套在了邓布利多身上，来时戴的帽子也交到他的手上，背对着阿不思蹲了下去，"我知道你还记得，我们那个时候在戈德里克山谷，舞会结束之后我是怎么送你回家的。"

夜已经深了，格林德沃没有用魔法，世界上最杰出的教授就在他的背上，随着步伐的起伏，头发蹭得耳边的皮肤发痒。

"别睡着，阿不思。"格林德沃觉得现在就像自己离开的那天晚上，不趁着头脑发热一鼓作气说些什么，可能会因为毫无用处的瞻前顾后，然后就再也说不出口了，"我不知道你是不是已经把项链扔掉了，我现在可以把银币磨得更漂亮了；再也没有一个人，可以让我装成一个麻瓜，不能用魔法作弊，因为排长队买来的甜甜圈更好吃，这是爱的魔法；那个时候我太骄傲了，也太幼稚，直到现在我都不愿意承认你可以选择不站在我身边；第一次见到你，我就知道自己想要这个天才，所以我因为你的迷恋和支持而洋洋自得，却没有想过原因；我想过自己如果是个平庸，但是愚蠢地坚持着所谓道德准则的人会是什么样的，我很嫉妒那些人，他们太傻了，根本不能理解你的引导和指示，只有我能，你却不肯给我，我嫉妒你的那些孩子们，那些关注都应该是我的，你最好也稍微嫉妒一下……还有我不在乎见鬼的支持率，没有人不信服我的演讲，我参加这个无聊的节目，因为我爱你！"

阿不思继续保持沉默，温热的液体顺着盖勒特的脖子流进衣领里，然后迅速变凉，卜鸟趁着现在路上没有麻瓜也飞出来哭哭啼啼，这份安静让格林德沃觉得自己更傻了。

"回家我给你调解酒的魔药。"

"你根本就没做过，以前都是我在做。"阿不思终于开口了，他把脸埋在盖勒特的肩膀上，声音听起来来闷闷的。

"也对……但我可以照顾你。"

"但我们说好了……我们的分界线。"

"混蛋是不会尊重协定的。"

 

"格林德沃。"阿不思觉得眼泪让自己的嗓子有些难受。

"嗯？"

"格林德沃。"他又叫了一声，好像一停下来就会忘记对方的名字。

"嗯？"

"格林德沃。"

"格林德沃……"

"盖勒特……"

 

♢第6天·星期五

 

"我觉得有人在偷拍。"阿不思弯腰假装在挑苹果。

"昨晚的聚会剪辑之后结束得不明不白，那些想挖点新闻出来的记者们当然不会甘心。"格林德沃的镜头感很好，留了几个好看的角度给躲在暗处的狗仔队。"别管他们，今天难得没有愚蠢的任务，这些法棍怎么样，我觉得在袋子里放两根很好看。"

"那你得负责吃完。"

"还是算了吧，你的学生在法国给我找了不少麻烦。当初替他辩护也就算了，听说这次他的屏蔽咒差点成功，你怎么教的学生？"

"那你最好也把这些年的桃色新闻解释清楚，一条都不能少。"

 

你会嫉妒他身边的人吗？

我希望你也能稍微嫉妒一下……

 

"我们买花吧！"格林德沃突然在放花的货架前面住了脚，突然转身拿了最边上的那束，弯腰的时机恰到好处，擦着阿不思的唇角给闪光灯提供了一个绝对暧昧画面。

"你干什——"

"我觉得这束不新鲜了。"他把手里的花放回去，又重新拿了一把，"没什么，我们走吧。"

蹲在角落里的小报记者感觉格林德沃的目光明显扫到了自己这边，吓得差点主动上交相机。

格林德沃很少给人第二次机会，好好把握。

♢第7天·星期六

 

今天是情侣们在节目上约会的最后一天，有人牵手成功，也有人在交换了一个拥抱之后和对方优雅地告别。

报纸上的评论区异常活跃，几秒钟就被刷新一次。

"希望草药学小哥哥的告白不会被拒绝，他们两个多般配啊……用花语告白也太浪漫了吧！"

"罗齐尔女士真的美丽又凶狠，希望以后也能多看到她！"

"所以格林德沃和邓布利多复合了吗？？？强烈谴责不负责任的节目组，把超好的情节剪得乱七八糟，不过复合了就好……"

"只有小报的一张偷拍图，虽然偷拍是不对的，但是真的想要更多证据啊！"

"想要他们更多的官方同框镜头！"

……

吉恩的视频确实变得异常火爆，但是看着飞速刷新的留言和评论，他搞不清楚自己到底是应该高兴还是苦恼，大家都想看被剪掉的情节，他不知道应该如何回复这些热情洋溢的观众们。

看吧，有时候工作真的不会像你预想的那样好，但也没有你想象中的那么糟糕……

 

"我把你当最好的朋友，阿不思！"好脾气的狗狗有些生气，"你说你们想要一些没人打扰的空间，我才把摄像机撤走的！结果你们却把那么宝贵的镜头提供给……别找理由，躲开那些人对你们来说轻而易举！"

"八卦新闻和小道消息比官方信息传得快多了，你们发布的话，光是冗长的描述就足够催眠一半的读者了。"

"那婚礼的消息你们自己去通知阿不思吧。"

"别这样，我们都觉得很抱歉。"阿不思好脾气地泡上红茶，放茶具的地方很顺手——他们昨天复原了两个人以前的房子。

"安娜很开心，说你们早就应该这样了，她和史密斯都会准时到场。"多吉喝了一口，热气腾腾的茶叶让他暂时放下了对好友的意见，"不过阿不思，你最好现在就告诉我我是伴郎……"


End file.
